


Prima volta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Big Love [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, First Time, PWP, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La prima volta tra Tadashi e Honey.





	Prima volta

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l’11° P0rnfest: 2017-12-25 CLASSICI DISNEY – BIG HERO 6 Honey Lemon/Tadashi Hamada Tutto ciò che viene dopo una serata passata a guardare le stelle dalla finestra del laboratorio

Prima volta

 

Tadashi sbadigliò, chiuse gli occhi e se li massaggiò con una mano. Passò di fianco al braccio meccanico e aprì la porta, sgranò gli occhi trovandosi davanti Honey.

“Co-cosa fai qui?” chiese.

La giovane arrossì, si premette con una mano gli occhiali contro il viso e con l’altra mano gli porse una tazza. Conteneva del the fumante.

“Sapevo che avresti fatto le ore piccole anche oggi. Perciò mi sono attardata con qualche altro esperimento sulle reazioni chimiche e… ti ho preparato questo” disse.

Tadashi arrossì a sua volta, si girò il cappellino da baseball e afferrò con una mano la tazza. Fece un paio di passi indietro e indicò un gradino di marmo all’altezza della finestra ovale del laboratorio.

“Entra, così parliamo un po’” le propose.

Lemon sorrise ed entrò, passando accanto ad Hamada. Raggiunse il gradino e vi si sedette, mentre Tadashi chiudeva la porta.

“Forse dovrei tornare a casa. Mio fratello è da solo e non vorrei che uscisse di nuovo per qualche gara illegale” mormorò.

Lemon si passò la mano sulla corta gonnellina rosa e sfiorò le ginocchia.

“Parli sempre di questo fratellino. Gli devi volere molto bene” disse.

Tadashi la raggiunse e si sedette accanto a lei, annuendo.

“Sì. Ho cercato di fargli da padre, ma non sono sempre stato un buon esempio. È ovvio che faccia gare di robot illegali, quando ero io il primo che faceva gare di motociclette al di fuori della legge” mormorò. Sorseggiò il contenuto della tazza.

“Se fosse per te, tu ti faresti carico dell’intero mondo. Non puoi sempre essere l’eroe e prenderti le colpe di ogni cosa.

Tu sei una persona fantastica e tutti noi ragazzi lo sappiamo. Tu sei nostro amico” disse Honey.

Tadashi si sfilò il cappellino e lo appoggiò sopra il contenitore di plastica rossa che conteneva il prototipo di Baymax. 

“I-io… per te… vorrei essere più di un amico” ammise. La punta delle sue orecchie divenne rossa.

“Anche io per te” ammise Lemon.

Tadashi le sorrise e l’abbracciò, con una mano la stringeva al proprio petto. Con l’altra riprese la tazza. Rimasero immobili, i loro respiri si mischiavano risuonando nel laboratorio. Entrambi fissavano le stelle nel cielo blu-notte sopra di loro.

Entrambi si erano sfilati le scarpe e la tazza, ormai vuota, era appoggiata nel contenitore di plastica. Le luci rosate dell’alba iniziarono a rischiarare il cielo di San Fransokyo.

Honey si staccò da lui e si mise a gattoni, infilandogli le ginocchia tra le gambe socchiuse.

“Io ti amo” ammise. Chiuse gli occhi e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, Tadashi lo ricambiò con più foga, sporcandosi del rossetto rosa confetto di lei. Continuarono a baciarsi, con sempre più foga, con dei bassi mugolii di piacere.

Tadashi slegò i capelli di Honey, che ricaddero disordinati sulle spalle di lei. Honey ridacchiò, si sfilò gli occhiali e con una mano se li portò alla bocca, mordicchiando una stanghetta, mentre con l’altra aiutava Tadashi a sfilarsi la maglia.

Tadashi ridacchiò, togliendosela del tutto, mentre lei gli accarezzava il petto muscoloso.

“Anche io ti amo” ammise.

Honey appoggiò gli occhiali accanto alla tazza e gli slacciò i pantaloni.

“Sei sicura?” gli chiese Hamada.

Lemon annuì, il viso completamente vermiglio.

Tadashi accarezzò le lunghe gambe lisce della giovane con una mano, mentre con l’altra finiva di spogliarsi.

Lemon iniziò a spogliarsi completamente a sua volta.

Tadashi l’aiutò a finire di svestirsi, ma rimase qualche secondo a cercare di sganciare il reggiseno. Le prese il seno con una mano e glielo accarezzò con dita tremanti, sentendo il capezzolo di lei diventare turgido. Annaspò, mentre avvertiva un calore al proprio bassoventre e l’eccitazione crescere.

“A-ammetto… di non sapere proprio come fare…” mormorò.

Honey si mordicchiò il labbro e gli appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla.

“Anche io…” ammise.

Tadashi le accarezzò un fianco.

“Allora tentiamo insieme” mormorò.

Honey annuì, prese la mano di lui e se la portò all’inguine. Tadashi la penetrò delicatamente, facendole sfuggire un gemito.

“Ti ho fatto male?” si preoccupò.

Lemon negò con la testa e gli abbracciò le braccia.

Il contenitore rosso iniziò ad aprirsi.

“NO!” gridò Tadashi, mentre Baymax iniziava a gonfiarsi. Lemon gli tenne fermo il dito dentro di lei, mentre lui si piegava con un movimento fulmineo. 

“Sono soddisfatto del trattamento!” ululò Amada, mentre Baymax si disattivava. Tadashi premette un pulsante spegnendo la sua invenzione del tutto e sospirò.

“Iniziamo malissimo” gemette, socchiudendo gli occhi dal taglio orientale circondati da profonde occhiaie.

Honey ridacchiò e lo aiutò a entrare anche con un secondo dito.

“T-tentiamo… ancora…” esalò.

Tadashi annuì, il battito cardiaco molto accelerato e mosse più rapidamente le dita dentro la giovane.

I loro corpi ignudi erano illuminati completamente dalla luce dell’alba.

Tadashi fece scivolare fuori le dita da dentro di lei, si davano piccoli baci, facendo scivolare le loro lingue l’una su quella dell’altra. 

“I-io… non ho le protezioni” ammise Tadashi.

“Nemmeno io!” si ricordò Lemon.

Tadashi la fece sedere bene sul gradino e si grattò la testa.

“Però figurati se uno come Wasabi non ha anche quelle” disse. Ridacchiò, infilò i pantaloni e si diresse verso la porta.

“Stai attento” disse Honey.

Tadashi le fece l’occhiolino.

“Tranquilla. A quest’ora l’università è vuota, torno presto” disse. Uscì fuori e Honey scosse la testa.

< In quella famiglia amano proprio il rischio… e io non sono da meno. Potrebbe vederci qualcuno dalla finestra > pensò, coprendosi i seni con un braccio.

Tadashi rientrò, ne teneva uno in mano e si sfilò i pantaloni, aveva chiuso la porta a chiave.

“Questo mi dà anche ragione del fatto che il nostro collega si è fatto la ragazza” disse, aprendolo.

Lemon si spostò e, dopo essersi messo la protezione, Tadashi si risedette.

Honey si sedette su di lui, guardandolo in viso.

Tadashi la penetrò e Honey si aggrappò con foga a lui, Amada si muoveva dentro di lei.

< È così liscia, morbida, profumata. Così chiara, sottile e dolce > pensava. Ansimava di piacere, gli occhi socchiusi e le pupille dilatate.

Honey gli andava incontro col bacino, entrambi rabbrividivano leggermente. Si baciavano, Tadashi la stringeva a sé con forza, i loro ansiti risuonavano tutt’intorno.

La luce del sole stava diventando più dorata quando Tadashi venne, con un gemito prolungato. Honey si lasciò sfuggire uno _strilletto_ di piacere.

“D-dimmi… quando… _mnhhh…. Aaah_ … smettere” le disse Amada.

Lemon annuì, facendo mulinare i suoi lunghi capelli. Tadashi continuò a prenderla fino a far raggiungere anche a lei l’orgasmo. La fece adagiare contro di sé e scivolò fuori da lei, entrambi ansimavano e boccheggiavano.

< È stato così romantico guardare insieme le stesse… e così bello questo momento insieme. Vorrei durasse ancora e ancora > pensò Lemon.

< Vorrei sposarla e passare altri mille momenti come questo con lei > pensò Tadashi, baciandole una spalla, spostandole una ciocca con la punta del naso.

“Ti amo” si dissero in coro, riprendendo fiato.


End file.
